Afghanistan
by xNJx
Summary: Se déroule juste avant The Avengers / Loki capture le génie et playboy Tony Stark, aussi connu sous l'identité d'Iron Man,pour que celui ci l'aide dans sa quête pour dominer Midgard. Tony n'aura qu'une seule chose à faire, propre à lui même. Mais que va t-il se passer ? Tony a l'impression d'être à nouveau en Afghanistan /M pour violence, darkLoki!,relation non consentie,torture...
1. Chapter 1

**Afghanistan :** _Introduction._

Note de l'auteur : Je suis un moulin à paroles et à idées. Voici ma petite dernière, même si je dois admettre avec tristesse que Tony et Loki ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage...hum, hum.

Bonne lecture,

 _Angie._

 _ **Ps : Warning : darkLoki!/violence/relation non consentie/tortures.**_

 _ **Ps1 : L'histoire se déroule juste avant le film The Avengers. Tony et Loki ne se sont donc jamais rencontrés (et Tony est déjà Iron Man, ça coule de source.)**_

…

C'était il y a quoi...allez, on va dire cinq heures. Oui, cinq heures. Une soirée chiante où Tony avait été traîné. De force. Mais il avait trouvé du réconfort auprès d'un bar, et d'une dizaine de belles filles. Puis il y en a eu une. Belle. Grande. Cheveux noirs. Corbeau, pour être plus précis. Yeux vert. Superbe. Un corps. Des seins et une taille incroyables.

Son sourire l'avait comme envoûté. Ensorcelé, devrait-on plutôt dire.

Puis ses mains, avec ses longs doigts fins et ses ongles bien manucurés, l'avaient tiré par la cravate jusqu'à une chambre. La plus proche. Luxueuse, cependant.

Et le noir.

C'était terminé.

« Bordel de merde, » grogna Tony, en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais c'est la même chose.

Le noir. Cette couleur, encore et toujours. Comme les (beaux) cheveux. Corbeau.

Ce sont les mêmes qui apparaissent devant lui, éclairés par une lampe faiblarde et qui pendouille au bout d'un fil.

Cette fois ci ce n'est plus _elle._ Mais _lui._

Le bâtard. Il avait envoyé sa sœur... ? Non. La ressemblance entre eux deux...Sa jumelle alors ? Et qui était-il, bordel ?

La lèvre de Tony est gonflée. Il souffre. Ses poignets sont attachés dans son dos. Et lui. Lui même est attaché. A un rocher. Un gros rocher humide. Humide et froid comme le reste de la...cave ?

Il est enfermé.

Que lui veut-on ?

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de l'enculé.

Ca lui rappelle quelque chose.

Un seul mot.

Afghanistan.

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

 _« Les murs sont avant tout tes murs. Ils peuvent reculer devant tes pas » (Hervé Bazin)_

...

L'enfoiré.

C'est...pas croyable. Ca doit être le genre de mec qui ne regarde pas les infos.

« Je ne fabrique plus d'armes, »

Sa bouche est sèche. Pâteuse. Ses bras sont toujours tirés en arrière. Ses mains, elles, attachées. Du sang. Il coule doucement. Il y en a du séché aussi. Ca picote et ça brûle.

Le type lui a fait un discours. Il s'appelle Loki. Il ''est'' un dieu et s'apprête à conquérir Midgard.

Tony n'a rien compris.

Puis, il lui a dit qu'il lui faudrait des armes. En abondance. Pour ses soldats. Ses mercenaires. Lui n'en a pas besoin. Il a sa magie.

Tony comprend encore à moitié. Il sait juste pourquoi il est là.

Un enculé qui veut encore prouver qu'il est le maître du monde. Et qui veut des armes. Ses armes. Non pas ses armes. Il n'en fabrique plus.

Puis Loki a continué par dire qu'il veut aussi des armures. Comme celle de l'Iron Man. Mais qui seraient à lui. Pour tuer, anéantir, dominer. Semer peur, désarroi et famine.

Le chaos.

C'est ce qu'il dit être. Le Dieu du Chaos.

« Tony, allons. Je le sais. Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Ai-je l'air d'en être un ? »

Tony hausse les épaules et reçoit un coup de poing. Dans la gueule. Ca l'assomme un peu.

Ne jamais énervé cet enfoiré.

Oh et puis, Tony fait ce qu'il veut. C'est pas un ''dieu'' qui va lui dire quoi faire. Comment le faire. Et quand.

« Espèce de vermine, » grogne Loki, en se rapprochant.

Puis son souffle envahit les narines de Tony.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son odeur. Mystique. Comme _presque_ magique.

Tony ne parvient pas à se retenir. Vous savez, ce genre de personne qui pense tout haut. Et ça sort, tout seul.

« Va te faire enculer, »

Et le génie sombre littéralement.

Le bruit des chaînes résonne longtemps dans la cave. Tout comme le bruit de la tête de Tony qui heurte le rocher derrière lui.

Et les pas de Loki résonnent eux aussi.

Puis finissent par s'éloigner.

Ca annonce quelque chose de mauvais.

…

Tony se sent mal lorsqu'il se réveille.

Il se vomit dessus, et ça va déjà un peu mieux. Rien n'a changé. Toujours cette cave de merde, avec cette position de merde et...

Attendez. Loki. Où est passé ce fils de-

« Tony, » fait-il, en arrivant.

Il entre dans la cave par une porte. Il fait tellement sombre qu'elle est à peine visible.

Loki porte toujours son ensemble de cuir. Ses cheveux sont impeccables. Et Tony ignore toujours comment il a réussi à se foutre dans une merde pareil. Juste pour un cul et des nichons.

Il rigole comme un fou et se balance sur les chaînes, comme sur une balançoire. Ca crée une légère friction aux endroits douloureux. Puis ça brûle. Il ne sait pas si c'est cela le pire.

Ou bien...si c'est la façon dont Loki le regarde.

« Quelque chose de drôle, peut être ? »

Tony réfléchit. Soit il opte pour un élégant « Ferme ta gueule, » ou essaye de la boucler. Enfin, ça c'est juste s'il veut éviter une autre patate dans la tronche.

Alors il arrête de rigoler, et Loki s'accroupit en face de lui.

Ce qu'il se produit ensuite glace le sang de Tony. D'un seul mouvement de main, Loki fait apparaître de l'eau, et ce qui ressemble à une soupe.

Tony est...pétrifié.

Comment...

Putain comment est-ce que...

Mais qu'est-ce que...Non, ce n'est pas possible.

C'est au tour de Loki de rigoler.

« Je te l'ai dit, la magie. » susurre t-il à son oreille.

Et comme on dit, un petit tour et puis s'en va.

…

Le temps commençait déjà à être long.

Bon. Que devait-il faire ?

Il pouvait toujours faire style de créer des armes et s'enfuir avec une armure. Comme au bon vieux temps. Afghanistan.

Rien que d'y repenser ça le paralyse.

Il ne crèvera pas. Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça. Il ne veut pas.

Et puis, merde, c'est pas le moment de chialer putain.

Bien sûr, il faut que l'autre se ramène à ce moment là. Et avec sa gueule enfarinée il s'accroupit, avec la souplesse la plus incroyable du monde, et pose une main sur la joue du génie.

« Tu pleures... » constate t-il.

Il ne dit rien de plus.

Ce sont ses gestes qui changent, évoluent.

Sa main bifurque jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Son pouce caresse distraitement ses poils.

« Touche...pas...mon...bouc, » gémit Tony.

Putain, il a un problème là. Il se sent si faible.

Il a du s'ouvrir à la tête, ou aux poignets. Peut être que c'est infecté. Il va mourir...Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut...plus.

« Chut, » murmure Loki.

Et sa main caresse sa nuque, doucement.

Puis on le détache.

Tony s'effondre dans les bras puissants.

Et sombre, doucement, paisiblement.

Putain de magie.

…

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne fabrique plus d'armes, et je n'ai pas l'intention de- »

« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends, Anthony. » murmure Tony.

Loki l'a soigné. Sa tête et ses poignets, mais Tony est toujours attaché. Le cul visé par terre. La roche lui fait mal. Il a besoin de sommeil. C'est bizarre, quand même. Il ne devrait pas être si fatigué. Ce doit être la magie.

Même si il a du mal à admettre que ce soit de la magie. Mais il a vu trop de chose. Trop pour ignorer.

Loki est debout en face de lui. Il le surplombe.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de... »

Le dieu s'interrompt.

Quelque chose semble lui traverser l'esprit. Un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres. Félines et fines. Oui, on fait attention à ce genre de chose, à force.

Alors il s'accroupit. Encore. Ses yeux verts, ceux qui l'ont piégés l'observent.

Un sourire carnassier cette fois ci. Tony a peur. Il l'avoue.

Une main se pose sur son torse.

« Tony, Tony, Tony. Je pense que tu vas regretter de ne pas vouloir collaborer. »

Tony, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se dit : Merde. Et puis : Je crois que j'ai merdé.

Alors Loki tire violemment sur ses chaînes, et Tony se retrouve plaqué à la roche. A ce putain de rocher qui lui cisaille le dos.

Loki lui écrase la tête contre les bouts pointus et Tony hurle. Et la main sur son torse descend et plonge dans son pantalon.

Tony se débat plus violemment que jamais. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Ah, merde.

C'est une main qui saisit sa queue et qui la serre, qui l'écrase si durement que le génie se demande comment il fait pour ne pas mourir d'une hémorragie.

Des ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de son entre jambe, et sa tête vacille.

Il ne faut pas qu'il sombre.

Ou bien, se dit-il, je suis mort.

« Alors, Tony ? Ta réponse. »

La pression se fait plus importante. Il ne pliera pas.

Jamais. Il ne peut pas. Il n'est plus le marchand de mort. Il a vu le mal qu'il a fait, et c'est cela qui l'a amené en Afghanistan. Et ici, aussi.

Alors il ne peut pas. Ce serait comme renouer avec le passé. Ce serait sale. Et mal. Très mal.

Mal et obscène comme ce bâtard qui le torture en ce moment même.

« Va te...faire foutre ! » grogne t-il.

Et sa queue est tordue dans la main.

Tony hurle. Il se sent mal, très mal. Loki le gifle puis le tire brutalement.

Le génie a la tête près du sol, à présent. Mais ses bras sont tirés si forts vers le haut. Il vont quitter son corps. C'est pas possible autrement.

Il ravale ses larmes. Et ce, même lorsque Loki déchire son pantalon.

Tony évite tout contact avec son entre jambe. Il saigne, il le sent. Puis, c'est autre chose. Il le savait, de toute façon. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Mais il le savait, ce con.

Loki entre en lui sans préparation et le déchire.

C'est horrible et malsain. Tony hurle de plus belle. Il a mal partout.

Les bras, la tête, le dos, le cul et la queue.

Il en peut plus.

Tony s'évanouit.

Non, ce n'est pas comme l'Afghanistan.

C'est bien pire.

…

 _A suivre._

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce début vous plaît ! J'ai également publié une nouvelle fiction, appelée ''Taxi'', allez faire un tour si jamais vous en auriez envie. Bonne journée ! Bises.

Angie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

…

Tony est terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Loki vient de le violer, et son corps est si douloureux qu'il ne peut plus bouger sans grimacer. Et gémir.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est totalement nu et allongé au sol. Ses chaînes sont un peu moins serrées, si bien qu'il peut effectuer de plus larges mouvements. Il serre les cuisses, sentant tout de même une certaine humidité entre celles ci. Un coup d'œil rapide lui permet d'apercevoir du sang, mêlé au sperme de Loki. Combien de fois Loki a-il profité de lui lorsqu'il avait sombré ?

Il avale difficilement sa salive en songeant à la façon dont Loki l'a sauté. Des larmes perlent aux bords de ses yeux. Il tente de se reprendre, puis finit par sangloter bruyamment.

Putain, il ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Faut-il qu'il cède ? Non. Il ne peut pas non plus.

Alors que faire. C'est tellement une situation de merde, et il a peur. Oui il a vraiment peur.

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Une fois qu'il m'aura bien sauté et utilisé, il verra qu'il ne pourra rien avoir de moi. Alors il me tuera._

Tony se dit qu'il faut sérieusement qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir.

D'abord...

Entrer dans son petit manège. Et arrêter de pleurer. Si il voulait réussir, il fallait qu'il soit fort. Du moins, plus fort que cet espèce d'enculé.

…

Loki arrive à nouveau dans la cave, toujours vêtu avec élégance. Tony s'est rassit et l'observe dans les yeux. Pour le moment, il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir. Le défier ? Ce n'est certainement pas la bonne solution.

Loki s'accroupit avec souplesse devant lui et pose une main sur son ventre plat. Il le caresse doucement, et remonte sa main jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Tony ne dit rien. Se laisser faire. Lui faire croire qu'on est ok avec lui. Mais Tony bouillonne. Il serre les dents lorsque la deuxième main écarte lentement ses cuisses, et que ses yeux émeraudes se posent sur sur son entre-jambe.

« As-tu encore mal ? » demande Loki, en la caressant avec douceur.

Tony hoche la tête. Oui, mais il a mal au cul aussi.

« Ici aussi ? » continue Loki en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses fesses, et entre celles ci. Son anneau de chair meurtri lui brûle, rien que par ce léger contact même.

Loki sourit doucement.

« Je vais soigner cela. A quatre pattes, maintenant. » ordonne t-il.

Tony le fixe, puis se dit : _De toute façon...je n'ai absolument rien à perdre._

…

La magie fait des miracles. Non, sérieusement. En un instant, Tony n'a plus de sang, ni de sperme. Pas de crasse non plus.

Les douleurs qui irradiaient alors son corps disparurent.

Tony sourit et le regarde. « Merci, » dit-il.

Loki hausse un sourcil.

« Es-tu décidé à collaborer ? » demande t-il, en se relevant.

Tony sent que sa tête va exploser. Il ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre. Il est tellement paumé. Tony se mord la lèvre, et sent des doigts caresser sa joue. Il relève les yeux pour voir Loki penché au dessus de lui. Son visage n'est pas aussi dur que d'habitude.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois que tu auras terminé ce que tu as à faire, je te laisserai rentrer chez toi. Et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi... »

« Mais, » répond Tony, « tu vas bien faire quelque chose avec ces armes, et ces armures ? »

 _Attends ! Es-tu en train de songer d'accepter ? Vraiment._

 _Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter..._

Loki sourit.

« Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, Anthony. » souffle Loki, en se penchant d'avantage.

Ses lèvres effleurent les siennes et l'haleine fraîche du dieu emplit ses narines.

Tony tremble un peu lorsqu'une main caresse sa taille.

Alors Loki la retire.

« Très bien, » murmure Tony. Et le sourire carnassier de Loki réapparaît.

…

Loki veut des armures à ses ordres, et il veut des armes. En nombre impressionnant. Tony est changé d'endroit. Il a des chaînes, mais uniquement aux pieds. Ses mains seront trop occupées par le travail.

Loki vient le voir dans son atelier de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que le génie travaille bien. Tony cherche encore un moyen de fuir. Il peut très bien faire comme en Afghanistan. Se construire une armure rapidement et s'enfuir.

Mais. Il y a un mais.

Loki possède la magie.

Et Tony n'a absolument aucun moyen de le vaincre ainsi.

…

Tony vient de terminer une armure. Elle n'est pas très performante, mais hé, il tient parole non ? Les armes prendront moins de temps, alors il se concentre sur le plus gros. Il ne sait toujours pas comment s'en sortir ? Va t-il s'en sortir ? Loki va t-il réellement tenir parole et le laisser ?

Tony soupire.

« Ca avance ? » fait une voix à son oreille.

Tony sursaute, et c'est un petit rire qui résonne dans l'atelier.

 _Connard. Espèce de gros connard._

Tony n'aime pas le sentir derrière lui. Il a toujours aussi peur. Loki observe son travail par dessus son épaule, une main sur la taille de Tony. Son pouce caresse distraitement la peau sous son tee-shirt. Humide et vert kaki. Il transpire à cause de la chaleur dans l'atelier.

« C'est du bon travail, continue. »

Pendant un moment, Tony pense que Loki va le laisser tranquille. Qu'il va disparaître. Mais il pense aussi que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar et qu'il va se réveiller, donc bon.

Mais la main se faufile dans son dos et le force à se plier légèrement. Tony n'est pas à l'aise, mais il ne veut pas que Loki le frappe. Il aurait trop peur de ce que Loki lui ferait sinon.

Tony respire lourdement, et le souffle de Loki le fait trembler. Tony est penché sur la table de l'atelier, la queue de Loki dure dans son dos. Le génie avale difficilement sa salive et ne dit rien lorsque le bout de tissu qui lui sert de bas lui est retiré.

Il peut sentir Loki sourire sur sa peau, dans son dos. Ca le fait trembler à nouveau.

« Ne tremble pas. Je vais te baiser, pas te violer. Tu vas aimer. Tu vas jouir comme tu n'as jamais jouis. Tu as été un bon petit. »

Tony suffoque et essaye de se calmer. Il va avoir une crise cardiaque si ça continue.

La main de Loki caresse son cul, passe dessous pour effleurer ses bourses et sa bite. Tony serre les dents et ferme les yeux lorsqu'un doigt appuie contre son entrée.

« Tu es si serré, nous allons y aller doucement. » murmure Loki.

Tony sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça...

Loki s'arrête, son doigt toujours poussé en lui.

Merde. Tony a encore pensé tout haut.

Loki n'y prête pas plus d'attention et c'est un second doigt qui le prend. Il effectue des vas et viens, mais marmonne qu'il a trop envie de le baiser pour attendre plus longtemps. Alors il le fait se pencher afin que Tony soit plus ouvert. Sa queue est écrasée contre la table.

 _Comment je vais faire pour bosser sur cette table, maintenant ? Je vais repenser à ça. Tout le temps._

Tony cache son visage pour que Loki ne le vois pas pleurer, mais le dieu doit s'en douter en voyant ses épaules se secouer.

Loki le pénètre doucement en gémissant. Chaque centimètre est accentué d'un « Oh, Anthony... »

Puis il frappe sa prostate et Tony sursaute.

 _Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

…

Une fois ne lui a pas suffit.

Il ne sera jamais rassasié, se dit Tony. Il serre les draps dans ses mains et mords l'oreiller. Loki est à genoux derrière lui, le prenant sans ménagement. Tony ne ressent rien d'autre que des douleurs. Elles tiraillent son corps.

Tony se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais être libre.

Jamais. Il s'effondre en de violents sanglots.

Et Loki s'arrête. Brusquement, il le retourne, toujours enfoncé en lui. Tony grimace de douleur et cache ses mains pour que le dieu ne le voit pas pleurer. Mais Loki écarte brusquement les mains de l'humain pour qu'elles soient au dessus de sa tête.

Avec son autre main, il saisit le visage de Tony. La faible lumière éclaire leurs corps, celui de Loki au dessus du génie.

Lorsque Loki bouge un peu pour mieux se positionner, Tony serre les dents. La queue du dieu est toujours entièrement poussée en lui.

« Tu pleures, » fait-il remarquer.

Et Tony se met à pleurer plus bruyamment encore. Loki le regarde sans rien dire.

 _Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça._

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » dit Loki, en caressant sa joue. Il essuie ses larmes, et se retire d'un coup sec.

Aussitôt après, Tony serre les cuisses et se cache sous les draps. Il sent Loki s'allonger à côté de lui et le serrer.

Tony ne ferme pas les yeux de la nuit et ne fait que pleurer.

…

Au bout d'un moment, Tony se lève.

Il se remet au travail. Il construit armure sur armure, et arme sur arme. Au bout d'un moment, il manque de place tant il construit.

En regardant autour de lui, les armures et les armes, il se met à rigoler. Bruyamment et comme un fou.

« Putain. Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous. Putain. »

Il rigole à gorge déployée.

 _Je deviens fou, putain._

Et il continue à construire. Jusqu'à ce que Loki apparaisse devant lui.

Le dieu regarde autour de lui. Et sourit. Tony a bien travaillé, mais...

Il voit le génie faire des gestes rapides pour assembler des armures et des armes. Rigoler hystériquement, s'arrêter parfois pour pleurer, suffoquer, puis recommencer à rigoler.

« Tony, » fait-il.

Tony s'arrête et la peur est lisible sur son visage.

Loki le fixe et s'approche.

Tony est tout nu, tout comme Loki. Le génie sait ce qu'il va se passer. Enfin, il pense savoir. Mais au lieu de cela, Loki pose une main sur sa tête et dit :

« Tu as bien travaillé. Tu as fait beaucoup, c'est très bien. A moi de faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Et, comme joignant geste à la parole, Loki les téléporte tous les deux à la Tour Stark.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

...

Pourquoi la Tour ? Pourquoi un endroit où Loki est pratiquement sûr de se faire trouver ?

Et puis, il y a JARVIS. JARVIS qui dirait aux autres que Tony était passé. Loki aussi. Une larme roule sur la joue du génie. Il sent l'espoir l'envahir, mais aussi la joie lorsque les murs familiers de sa Tour l'entourent.

Loki lui dit qu'il peux prendre quelque affaire, et qu'ils repartiront. Tony a encore beaucoup de boulot, souligne t-il. Mais Tony s'en branle bien, en ce moment. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est d'être là. Il se sent revivre. La lumière lui fait un peu mal aux yeux, mais temps pis. De toute façon, il va mourir dans cette grotte, et c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'il voit sa Tour.

Sa Tour, c'est toute sa vie. C'est là qu'il y a ses armures, JARVIS avec qui il a passé tant de temps.

L'Iron Man s'effondre au sol et sanglote bruyamment. Derrière lui, Loki l'observe. Il a déjà remarqué que le Midgardien ne se sentait pas bien, et qu'il perd légèrement la boule.

« Tue...tue moi, » chuchote Tony.

Loki fronce les sourcils.

« Dépêche toi de rassembler tes affaires, sinon nous repartons tout de suite. »

« TUE MOI ! TUE MOI ! TUE MOI ! TUE MOI ! TUE MOI ! » hurle Tony sans s'arrêter.

Loki le prend par les épaules et le gifle jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Le visage de Tony est rouge, sa bouche gonflée et teintée d'un rouge sanglant.

« Si...tu ne me tue pas, je le ferai... » souffle Tony, en respirant difficilement.

 _Putain. Il faut que je me reprenne. Non. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis avec lui ? Ca fait combien de temps que je suis resté enfermé, à construire ses armes et armures ? A me faire violer ? Combien de temps ? Hein ? Combien ? Hein ? J'vais crever. C'est pas possible ! Et voilà que j'veux..._

Tony se remet à pleurer et Loki semble irriter.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'emporter quoi que ce soit, Loki les téléporte de nouveau dans la grotte.

…

La première chose que Tony fait est de se rouler en boule sous le lit, dans l'obscurité. C'est devenu quelque chose d'habituel après un viol. Il reste là, à fixer le néant, à chercher quoi faire, une façon d'en finir peut être.

Des pieds très familiers apparaissent au niveau de son visage, et une main puissante le tire de sous le lit. Il est finalement projeté sur ce dernier. Loki se poste au dessus de lui et le fixe, yeux dans les yeux.

« Va te remettre au boulot, Tony ! Et je te le jure : Je te libère dès que tu as terminé ! »

Mais Loki voit quelque chose d'horrible en face de lui. L'humain rigole comme un fou et sanglote en même temps. Il marmonne des « Oui, oui chef ! » afin de poursuivre par « Ca va me tuer plus vite, trop bien. »

Pendant que Tony travaille sans s'arrêter, et cela des heures durant, Loki l'observe. Sa mission était d'enlever Tony Stark afin que celui ci construise des armes pour lui, qu'il lui construise une armée et de quoi dominer ce monde. Mais elle n'a jamais été de le rendre fou jusqu'à le pousser au suicide.

Et aussi, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait...

En fait, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Il l'affectionne. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Il aime partager son lit, et lui prouver que son corps est absolument appétissant, mais est-ce vraiment...

Est-ce que c'est l'amour qui fait battre son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le tient dans ses bras ? C'est bizarre, parce qu'il l'affectionne tellement qu'il va le tuer.

« Arrête, » lui dit Loki, en voyant Tony monter une nouvelle arme.

Dans la pièce à côté, il y en a des centaines et des centaines, tout comme les armures. Les yeux de Tony sont comme presque révulsés, et de larges cernes violacées les soulignent.

Tony obtempère, les mains tremblantes lorsqu'il voit Loki s'approcher. Mais tout ce que le dieu fait est de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser délicatement.

Avant que Tony ne s'évanouisse sur l'établi, et que son monde ne s'effondre à son tour.

…

Était-ce un cauchemar ?

Ou bien...

Tony ouvre les yeux. Le plafond de sa chambre apparaît. Puis il découvre qu'il est dans sa chambre. La sienne, oui. Celle de la Tour.

Il a du mal à respirer, parce qu'il a peur que Loki soit dans les parages. Dans son atelier, qui sait, en train de tout voler, ou de tout détruire ?!

C'est le premier endroit qu'il va voir, mais il n'y a personne.

Tout comme dans le reste de la Tour.

Enfin...

…

« Tony ? Tony ? C'est toi ? Tony, oh mon dieu ! »

C'est Bruce. Il est choqué. Ca se voit parce qu'il a une main devant sa bouche. Puis il se reprend et aide son meilleur ami à s'asseoir. Le doc lui propose de l'eau, à manger mais Tony refuse.

C'est l'état de Tony qui inquiète Banner. Il a l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. L'homme est crasseux, exténué, et il a des croûtes de sang un peu partout.

Bruce lui propose de venir à l'infirmerie, mais Tony refuse doucement.

Il sait que bientôt, il va devoir parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais là, il a juste besoin d'être seul.

…

C'est deux jours plus tard que l'équipe vient le voir.

Tony est toujours dans sa chambre. En fait, personne ne le trouve. Il est roulé en boule sous le lit, et pleure.

Bruce est de nouveau choqué, tandis que Steve s'assoit sur le sol pour le rassurer.

« C'est nous Tony. Tes amis. Steve. Clint. Natasha. Bruce. Thor, on est tous là. »

Tony tremble un peu, puis accepte de sortir de sous le lit. C'est Steve qui essaye de lui prendre la main, mais Tony la repousse avec un petit cri.

Le Captain ne dit rien et l'aide à s'asseoir. Le génie ne ''s'assoit'' pas à proprement parler. On va plutôt dire qu'il se terre au fond du lit, la tête entre les genoux.

Natasha le regarde sans savoir quoi faire, puis finit par murmurer à ses équipiers :

« Je pense que ça serait mieux si c'était...une femme. »

Tout le monde semble comprendre. Enfin, oui et non. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on laisse Natasha faire.

Elle s'installe en face de Tony et l'appelle doucement.

Les yeux de Tony sont rougis, gonflés et il est très sale. Il sent même mauvais, mais elle en fait fi. Ce n'est pas grave.

« Parle moi, Tony. Dis moi n'importe quoi. Nous allons t'aider, compte sur nous. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Mais tout ce que Tony dit, c'est :

« Combien de temps ? »

Natasha fronce les sourcils.

« Quatre mois et demi, Tony. »

…

Tony commence à rigoler à gorge déployée. De façon hystérique. Mais il pleure en même temps.

« On t'a cherché, mais tu n'étais nulle part. Aucune façon de te retrouver, Tony. »

Mais Tony rigole de plus en plus fort. Natasha a du mal à le regarder ainsi.

Hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse seul, pourtant. Et c'est ce qu'elle dira aux autres. Tony a perdu la boule, malgré qu'on ignore ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul, il risque de faire une bêtise.

La rousse se lève et le prends dans ses bras. Bizarrement, il ne la repousse pas mais la serre. Si fort. C'est désespéré.

« Natasha, » gémit-il.

« Je suis là, » elle chuchote, en caressant sa tignasse qui a un peu poussée, et qui est grasse.

La suite n'est qu'un hachis de sanglots et de rires hystériques.

…

Des semaines passent, et Tony n'accepte toujours que la présence féminine de l'équipe.

Bruce n'a toujours pas pu l'examiner, mais de toute façon il a trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Natasha essaye de le faire parler, mais rien ne sort.

C'est finalement lorsqu'elle se lève pour le laisser se reposer que Tony dit quelque chose :

« Il...voulait que je lui construise des armes. Et...et des armures. Aussi. »

Natasha hoche la tête, pour l'encourager. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Il...disait être un dieu, et putain...je dois être fou, mais il savait manier...la magie. »

Il soupire, puis continue.

« Il...m'a... »

Cette foutue révélation a du mal à sortir. C'est la chose la plus dure qu'il ait endurée.

« Tony, ca va. C'est moi. Je ne parlerai de ça à personne d'autres, ne t'en fais pas. »

Tony acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et ravale ses larmes.

« Il m'a...vio...violé. Tous les jours. Plusieurs fois. Toujours de différentes façons. Plus horribles les unes des autres. Et moi je pouvais rien faire, putain, j'avais peur, et je devenais fou, et je sentais ses mains, et sa queue, dégueulasse, et j'avais envie de le tuer et de hurler- »

« Chut, » l'arrête Natasha en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais c'est une bonne façon pour qu'elle puisse cacher ses larmes.

« C'est fini, » murmure t-elle.

…

« Loki ? » dit Steve, en écoutant les révélations de Natasha.

Elle leur a tout dit. Tout sauf les viols. Tony n'a pas besoin de ça.

A ce moment, c'est Thor qui surprend tout le monde en lâchant un bruyant « Putain, quel espèce de salaud ! »

Tout le monde se tourne vers le dieu, et les explications arrivent rapidement.

…

Loki. Le frère de Thor. Le frère qui veut se venger. Et il s'est vengé, en s'en prenant à son ami. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Les armes et les armures. Thor sait ce que Loki veut faire.

Le dieu repart sur Asgard pour préparer la guerre qui approche.

Mais il reviendra.

Loki doit payer.

…

Cette nuit là, Tony tremble et serre son oreiller dans ses bras.

Il sent une main sur sa taille, et l'autre se glisser entre ses cuisses. Il est paralysé, ne dit rien. Une bite dure le pénètre et il sursaute.

Un cauchemar.

Un putain de cauchemar.

C'est définitivement pire que tout.

Même pire que l'Afghanistan.

…

 _A suivre._

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 :**

...

Tony trouve que le temps est long. Beaucoup trop long. Parce qu'il finit par s'ennuyer à force de rester à rien faire.

Mais Natasha lui dit que c'est bon signe : Ca veut dire qu'il va mieux.

Tout le monde a caché à Tony l'affaire sur laquelle ils sont. Le Dieu Loki. Venu tout droit d'Asgard pour assouvir une vengeance contre son frère et le peuple des Ases. Puis pour les dominer, devenir un Roi à leurs yeux. Ce fameux Loki ne s'est d'ailleurs pas privé, durant leur dernière confrontation, de raconter des détails croustillants sur ce qu'il a bien pu faire à l'Iron Man.

C'est un soir que Tony surprend une conversation entre ses différents coéquipiers et amis, dans la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde se retourne et se tait en le voyant.

Le génie a la gorge sèche, l'air lui manque. Ses yeux piquent.

« Vous parliez...de Loki ? C'est ça ? Il est revenu ? Hein ? C'est ça ? »

Lorsque Natasha sent la crise de larmes et de panique menacer, elle s'approche et l'escorte jusque dans le couloir. La rousse l'aide à se calmer et lui explique le plus calmement possible la situation.

« Loki est sur Terre. Il a déjà attaqué plusieurs villes importantes. Paris, Tokyo, Moscou ou encore Londres. Il a très prochainement l'intention de s'en prendre à New York. Il nous a dit, je ne te le cache pas Tony, qu'il sait où te trouver et...il se bats avec les armures et les armes que tu lui as fabriqués. »

Tony reste silencieux. Puis explose :

« Il faut que je vous aide ! Je dois me battre à vos côtés ! »

Natasha se mord la lèvre et secoue la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Tony explose alors de rire. Hystérique et frénétique.

Natasha le connaît bien. Elle sait que malgré les apparences, Tony cache son mal être. Ou son mal tout court.

« C'est une excellente idée putain. Une bonne vieille vengeance. Je vais lui arracher les yeux et les couilles et lui faire avaler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe. »

Et puis il s'en va, furieux.

Personne ne pourra l'empêcher.

…

C'est Bruce qui vient finalement le voir.

D'accord. Donc les autres savent exactement comment le raisonner. Sauf que Tony est décidé. Il veut se battre avec lui et le tuer. L'étriper. L'égorger. L'éviscérer. L'écorcher. Putain, il y a tellement de choses qu'il va lui faire. Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui faire ce qu'il a fait. Le forcer à faire des choses qu'il ne veut pas.

Non.

Tony balaie cette option. Plus jamais il ne veut avoir à faire quelque chose avec lui. Que ce soit ou non de son plein gré.

« Pas la peine d'essayer la méthode''j'te parle dans l'espoir que tu te calmes'' ça fonctionnera pas. Ce type s'est foutu de ma gueule. Il m'a traité comme une chose, m'a blessé et s'est généreusement servi dans les morceaux qu'ils restaient. Je vais juste par rester les bras croisés ici à me dire ''dommage, j'aurais pu lui faire un ravalement de façade. Et gratis en plus'' »

Bruce sait que le sarcasme et l'ironie sont de bonne augure pour cacher ses blessures. Il sait aussi que Tony est têtu. Il ne changera pas d'avis.

« Très bien, » dit simplement Bruce, en posant sur son épaule une main rassurante et amicale.

Mais Tony se recule. Ce n'est qu'un automatisme, et Bruce se maudit de ne pas avoir songé plus tôt à cela. Tony et les contacts physiques. Quel con bordel.

« Désolé, » dit-il doucement.

« C'est bon. C'est pas parce qu'un enculé a abusé de moi que tu dois t'excuser d'être mon ami. »

Tony glousse doucement. Bruce le regarde et le laisse faire avec un sourire triste. Puis, lorsque son meilleur ami s'effondre avec de violents sanglots dans ses bras, Bruce fait ce qu'il fait de mieux : Il reste Bruce, son meilleur ami.

…

En pleine nuit, les Avengers sont réveillés. Loki attaque la ville.

Tony est déjà debout -il faut dire qu'il ne dort plus beaucoup- et enfile l'armure qu'il a spécialement améliorée. Elle est pleine d'instruments de tortures.

Rien que pour toi, bâtard.

…

Steve n'est toujours pas convaincu par la présence de Tony à cette bataille. Il comprend ses motivations, mais ne les plébiscite pas. Pas du tout même. La vengeance n'a rien de bon. Elle est très tentante, certes. Surtout lorsque l'on a l'occasion de revoir le maître de nos maux. Mais ce n'est pas bon. Ca bouffe la santé et détruit tout le système mis en place pour ne plus rien ressentir.

Tony sonde les airs dans son armures. Il le cherche, le cherche partout.

Et...

Il finit par le voir. Debout sur le balcon de sa Tour Stark, son sceptre à la main -les images de toutes les choses qu'il a faites à Tony avec son sceptre lui reviennent- son costume ridicule or et vert. Puis ce fichu sourire.

Espèce de connard.

Tony lui fonce dessus malgré les ordres de Steve dans son oreillette.

Il lui tombe dessus en écrasant son poing dans sa gueule divine. Loki s'esclaffe en atterrissant dans le salon, à quelques mètres de Tony.

« Je suis content de te revoir aussi, mon amour. »

Tony grogne et lui tombe de nouveau dessus. Il s'assoit sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de bouger et abat lourdement ses poings les uns après les autres sur son visage. Il veut que sa cervelle gicle, que sa boîte crânienne explose. Il ne veut plus jamais voir ses yeux, plus jamais sentir ses lèvres s'étirer avec ce rictus moqueur qui lui est propre.

« Espèce d'enculé ! » grogne Tony en hurlant, alors qu'il enfonce ses pouces dans ses yeux. Il y a du sang qui gicle un peu partout, et Loki qui hurle.

« TOOOONYYYYY ! »

Il le supplie, mais Tony se relève et écrase sa tête avec son pied. Il y a un horrible bruit.

Lorsque l'Iron Man se redresse avec l'intention de faire autre chose, Natasha arrive et se poste devant lui. Elle le regarde, soulève sa glissière et prend son visage en coupe pour planter son regard dans le sien :

« Tony ! Tony ! »

Tony secoue la tête et semble revenir à lui. Il se sent tellement fatigué et lessivé tout à coup.

Natasha est toujours devant lui. Elle arrache l'oreillette de Tony -Steve continuant d'aboyer des ordres- et dit doucement :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre comme lui, Tony. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour soulager ta haine et ta colère. Il faut que tu avances. Ne deviens pas comme lui, ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Sinon, il aura gagné. Sois quelqu'un de fort. Nous avons besoin de toi, pas de tes morceaux. »

Tony a les larmes aux yeux en regardant le corps derrière l'espionne.

« Je...Je suis désolé. » pleure t-il.

Elle le serre dans ses bras.

« Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar. »

Elle lui caresse les cheveux. « Je sais, je sais. Je le sais Tony. »

Il se rend compte que ça ne va pas être facile. Comme lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan. C'était la pire épreuve. Avant celle là.

« Tu vas y arriver, Tony. » dit-elle.

« C'est pire que l'Afghanistan, »

Natasha soupire.

« Je sais. Mais tu n'y es plus. Et il n'est plus là. »

Puis, en le prenant dans ses bras, elle déclare :

« C'est fini. Tout est terminé. »

…

 **Afghanistan.**

 _ **The end.**_

 _By LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark._

…


End file.
